


Уикенд на пляже

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Nicht_Schuldig



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fridge Magnets, Handmade, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicht_Schuldig/pseuds/Nicht_Schuldig
Summary: Лето, жара, Вайсс и Шварц бездельничают.История из магнитов на холодильнике.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Kudou Yohji & Schuldig
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Уикенд на пляже

_Кликните по картинке, чтобы посмотреть ее в большем размере._  


  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/49/fd/LeBD3nae_o.jpg)  
Фарфарелло и Кен предпочитают активный отдых.

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/02/70/ky5MchP9_o.jpg)  
Ая недоволен вынужденным праздным времяпрепровождением.  
Ведь еще столько Тварей Тьмы остается безнаказанными!

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/91/uy8l2P2l_o.jpg)  
Брэд Кроуфорд тоже недоволен...

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/1f/AeSHnu36_o.jpg)  
...потому что кто-то как раз очень доволен!

  


...тем же вечером...  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/19/TyZU3DBB_o.jpg)  
Шульдих полон сюрпризов и всегда готов получить все, что захочет!  
А до конца уикенда еще полно времени.

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/a4/EAszqgUa_o.jpg)  
Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://images2.imgbox.com/95/d7/kHQNYkWD_o.jpg)
> 
> Вдохновлено артами Akeginu, Taro Amoretti, Seguchi-sama, Ledy Gackt, Yuzik, あまず ザワ2：チ16a.  
>  Материалы: фетр, мулине, магнитное полотно.
> 
> _Примечание: если вы опознали в данной работе влияние своего творчества, а в списке вдохновителей вас нет, значит, мастер не смог выяснить авторство. Сообщите нам, мы вас упомянем._


End file.
